


Adam an' Milly Pontipee

by MaleficentMo



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954)
Genre: Adam can handle himself, And her ;), Backwoodsmen, Beefy, Brawny - Freeform, Buff - Freeform, Burly - Freeform, Burly backwoodsman, F/M, Milly likes a hunk, She likes em big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentMo/pseuds/MaleficentMo
Summary: This is trash. I am trash.I accidentally just made Milly trash, too, I think. Sorry.Thank you.





	Adam an' Milly Pontipee

There was something about a big, brawny backwoodsman that made her insides quiver. Oh sure, all the men in town tried to court her, bringing her flowers and lifting their hats. But from the moment she saw Adam Pontipee stride up to her table and sit down like he owned the place, she fell.  
He was rough, ill-mannered, he didn't know how to talk nice to a girl, didn't have any etiquette. She loved it.  
He didn't prance around, didn't try to wear those sleek suits that seemed to be all the rage these days. Why, even when he walked down the street, anybody could tell just by looking at him that he was a real man, strong, straight-forward, hard-working. Someone she could respect.  
So when he'd asked her to marry him, she didn't have to think long. Sure, she'd be living in the mountains, away from everybody. But he was the kind of man who knew what he was doing, who could protect her and provide for her.  
And he was a mighty handsome man.  
And now he stands, laughing with his brothers, surrounded by a pile of men and the ruins of a barn they were meant to help build.  
The seven of them took on over twenty other men, and by the looks of them, they could have gone on a lot longer. The few scratches they had somehow made them look more capable, though she didn't know why. These were men who worked with their hands.  
She wept, though, because she knew that none of these girls would ever see it that way. She had known for years that she was different from the other girls, that she liked different things.  
And she knew those boys, who wanted only to protect one of their own, had just lost any chance they might have had of courting those girls.  
But really, she saw only Adam, her husband. She should not feel proud in that moment, but berated herself, because she did. Her man, her husband, was a man nobody could touch, nobody could beat. As strong as all those boys were, she didn't believe any one of them could beat him. And he was hers.  
And seeing him, standing there like one of those old Greek statues she saw in books sometimes, it did make her heart flutter. And she knew that, once she got these boys cleaned up and mended, and everything settled down, well.  
She would be a very happy wife tonight.


End file.
